


Me and Destiny

by 2min_ator



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min is best ship ever, Comedy, Detectives, He's innocent, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need more of 2min agenda, I try to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2min_ator/pseuds/2min_ator
Summary: Kim Seungmin took pride in being prepared, Lee Minho was about to change that...
Relationships: 2min, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. The Chosen One

It began once again. The annual decider. Best detectives were chosen from organisations around the world to compete against each other. The competition was as so: if you were chosen to represent your academy, in a months time, the instructors would prepare you for all the brutality you may face in the decider. After that you were sent on a cruise (with all the other chosen ones from your organisation) which would be your mean of travel for the first task. Though the cruise was only meant to take you to your first country, the rest of the travelling should be planned by your team leader who should take in mind that you had to travel to over 10 countries and solve their hardest cases. It was a pointed system. By that it means if you came first you gained 10 points and it reduced if you came on a lower rank. This went on for every case. This was a team competition and your team members were the other few selected ones from your organisation. There were in all 10 organisations competing.

We all stood in the hallway, anticipated about the outcome: who will get chosen to represent our academy, The Royal Moon. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Ahem," started our head commander Park Jinyoung (not jyp ew but got7). He was the only person who had won the decider 5 times in a row. It was an honour working under him.

"I have the names of the cadets who are going to serve in the decider."

My heart suddenly lost control and started beating with no speed limits. I was 14 when I had joined The Royal Moon, and up until now I had trained with an incredulous amount of drive so I could be the chosen one. I had come first in all my classes and to improve my chances I started teaching the kids who had just joined (new 14 year olds-that's was the age at which you can join Royal Moon) martial arts, like tai chi, karate and even boxing. Now it was time to find out, whether my efforts were worth something or not.

"We had great talent this year, but according to the rules only members with the age of 18 or over can participate, sorry juniors."

In synch all the younger cadets groaned making the seniors erupt in laughter. This rule was made because of the chance of death in the decider, was at least 57% and juniors were given time to think whether they still wanted to join or not. It wasn't compulsory but it was a great boost for your rank in the academy.

"The people who we've selected are: Seo Changbin, Bang Chan, Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin." Only one name was left, could it be me? Please be me.

"Last but certainly not the least...Lee Minho!"

Claps erupted in the auditorium yet I couldn't listen to anything but my racing thoughts...

Huh, should've guessed I could never be good enough. The name Kim Seungmin was not spoken. I was not the chosen one.

With a strained smile, I raised my hands and clapped, clapped like I had done for the past six years for every person that got selected. Although this year I had a glimmer of hope, that maybe just maybe, I could prove myself to mean something. But that chance slipped from my hands just like the tears that slipped from my eyes as I turned and didn't look back. I was not chosen.


	2. I don't like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts beating, and boots screeching...

The sun rose today, fully oblivious to my miserable mood. Well, why would it notice? All it had to do was rise each day, how would it know anything about failing to fulfil one's dreams?

Everyone was buzzing, today was the send-off, after a month worth of pity talks it was finally time. They were preparing to bid "The Warriors" goodbye, more like good riddance. I would've been a part of them too if I wasn't just so incompetent.

"Seungmin!"

Ugh...I was so not prepared to hear Hyunjin brag about how he was going to be the top competitor in the decider, in fact, I was just not prepared to listen to him talk at all.

"Seungmin wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Thank the Lord you stopped," he muttered breathlessly, "I thought I would have to tackle you."

"You do that and you would have been sent to the hospital before you could step on that cruise."

"Geez..." Hyunjin replied, "look, I know you wanted to be chosen for that decider so bad but what can you do now huh? You just weren't good enough. And hey I don't mean to make you upset, but obviously, you lacked something right? That's why I am going and you're not."

”...”

"Anyway, I just came here to let you know that my room would need cleaning while I'm away so if you don't mind..."

”Yo Hyunjin!”

”Oh, duty calls, ta darling,”

Once done with his egotistical rant, Hyunjin stalked off.

His nerve! Cleaning! Is that what I've been reduced to? How can someone so stuck up be chosen anyway? Wait...How can someone who didn't even want to be in the decider be chosen? Why would they apply in the first place?...

Something was up...that, I was sure of.

***

Making my way to Commander Park's office, I let my thoughts take over.

There is no way Hyunjin could've have signed up for The Decider. He cared too much about his health, heck he wouldn't give the midterm exam because that's was a risk to his mental productivity. How can a boy who had less than required experience in the combat area of training be so happy to go somewhere where there is no guarantee of him returning?

Reaching the office I raised my fist to knock.

"Sir, I really don't think it's a good idea to keep him back. He is one of our most capable students." Wait that sounded like professor Wang, but what is he doing in the Commander's office?

"I know Jackson but we can't risk sending him there, he is the main target for the Acura and they will do anything if it means they get him, after all, he-"

"I'm pretty sure they're talking about me..." I whispered.

“Jackson...Someone’s here."

Oh no! He must have heard me, time to bolt Min.

Sprinting I turned on the corner as soon as the door opened.

"Hmm...I could have sworn I heard someone," the commander's deep voice rang out.

Something big was going on and I feared that it had something to do with me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this and if you want me to improve something, you can definitely suggest, I'm open to criticisms :)


	3. Rules Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got myself some friends, you may have heard of ‘em...

"Woojin please!" I pleaded.

You must be asking who's Woojin and what exactly I am asking him to do, well, you see it occurred to me after I ran due to my identity at risk of being revealed...

"Woojin open the door!"

No reply.

"WOOJIN! I need you. Please..."

No answer.

Guess I am wasting my time though, if I were to count on anyone here whom I could trust, it would've been Woojin but I guess he doesn't have time for a, "brat face" -his words not mine- like me.

"What do you want?"

"Woojin!" I leapt into his arms, "you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Can't say they same about you."

That man! Ugh...I would have to tolerate his arrogance a little longer if I am to do anything about what I heard.

"Listen Kim I don't plan to waste your time so here it goes: if, hypothetically speaking, someone is not selected for the decider is there anyway they can board the cruise and be part of it somehow. I am asking for a friend of course."

"Do you take me for an idiot Seungmin?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Huh." Woojin scoffed. "Listen there is no other way you can join that decider. I know you want to Seungmin but we can't...You can't."

"But-"

"No."

I sighed exasperatedly, "fine."

Woojin gave me a last incredulous look before shutting the door to his room.

Don't worry Jinnie, I'll find a way by hook or crook, and I know just the guy who can help me.

***

"You want me to do what Min!"

"Speak quietly Felix! I am asking you to just find something for me, not telling you to kill someone!"

"You might as well have done that too! Hacking into the academy's system is like a death sentence in it's self. Commander Park would kick me out and I haven't even gotten a reference from him yet."

I scoffed, "nerd. Fine whatever it's not like I am your friend or anything."

"Seungmin you can't use emotional blackmail on me that's just wrong."

"I am not."

"Fiiiiine. But I swear if we get caught I am blaming everything on you."

I jumped on him, "love you Lixie!"

***

I was reading in my room to pass time, although no words were going in. Would Felix get caught? Who are the Acura? Why wasn't I chosen? Ugh. Sometimes life is just too much.

Knock knock knock

"It's open," Woojin entered the room, "what are you doing here?"

"I'll help you."

I don't think I heard him right. Help me? Oh Lord.

"Really? What's in it for you?" I questioned Kim’s sudden change in heart.

"You are one of the only tolerable people in the whole academy and plus I-"

"Seungmin you are not going to believe what I found out! Oh hey Woojin. So you see...Wait WOOJIN!"

"No need to scream I am right here."

"So you are...Min what's going on?"

"Yeah Seungmin what's going on?

"Felix, Woojin will help us in the decider and Woojin, Felix just found out how to reach the first destination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as I said before I know I put woojin in this story but honestly guys after what people have been doing to hyunjin and before that to minho and Felix too you have to realise it’s the same ones that came for woojin and he proved himself innocent so I really don’t understand the extreme hate. And as for the updates I try to do it everyday and my twitter is @/2minsbiitch where I post more about them and give clues, I just started my account recently and my insta is @/2minslife and again I started this recently. I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoy writing this. Love you all <3


	4. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courage it takes to rattle stars.

The next day arrived before Seungmin even had the chance to regret what they were about to do. _I can do this_ and then: _even if I can't I have to_. _I didn't know what forces were at play here. And maybe a part deep inside me knew that, what the commander had done was within good reason-though that didn't stop me from thinking: why me? I don’t remember my life being this chaotic...I have had a good childhood, no enemies and friends...Well I had friends. But I don’t think they-Who knows? No Seungmin. They are not bad._

"Seungmin lets go,"

***

"Okay so let me go over the plan again," Felix began, "Woojin you are on guard duty, Seungmin you are with me while I try to hack into commander's computer to get our name as contestant of the decider and afte-"

"This isn't going to work." Cut in Woojin,

"That's the spirit!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Tch that's not why I am saying it," I raised an eyebrow, "we need more members idiot."

"He's right Seungmin..."

"How are we going to get more members?!"

"Well...I was just going to put us as additional members for the team that already went out"

"You mean I would have to face all the chosen ones again? Especially after **I** didn't get chosen? Ahh! I can't face this humiliation!"

"Seungmin listen," Felix tried, "this is the only way we can go and find out why you didn't get chosen, and so what if you have to face them again? Aren't you guys friends? Especially Hyunjin he is literally your roommate!"

Oh Felix...Only if you knew.

"We drifted apart." Felix looked shocked. "I haven't spoken to them in 2 years." Felix looked very shocked. "At least not as friends."

“Wha- But how?...”

“What do you mean “how” Felix?” I huffed, “obviously I am not going to be friends with everyone in the academy.”

“But you guys were inseparable 2 years ago,”

“Exactly 2 years ago, it’s been so long and things have changed. **I** have changed.”

“The matter of the fact is we are going to have join them, so suck it up Seungmin and Felix just get our names on that list.” Woojin said at last while looking at the other Kim, “no one ever got things done by avoiding problems, if worse comes to worse me and Felix will both face them with you.”

_Can **I** face them though? They blame everything on me. They didn’t even let me prove myself. I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t. So why am I always the one that gets left behind? No. Not anymore. I will find out why I was not chosen, and I will not let them think they can change my destiny. I am not 18 anymore. I am Kim Seungmin, now 20 and I will not be afraid._

“Let’s do it,” I concluded. “Let’s join and show them how it’s done.”

“You sure Min?” Felix asked worriedly,

“I have never been more sure,”

“Okay, then let’s do it!”

_Be brave Seungmin, and rattle the stars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend the series called Throne of Glass, that is where I got 2 of the quotes from. Honestly, it's a different feeling when you have to put the book down just so you can soak up the words.


	5. And then I didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder

_ I cannot get it out of my head. The look in his eyes, when after all years had been and gone, he still did not get chosen. Ah Seungmin, how far you have come from the boy who used to excitedly tell me of being the best detective in the decider. But here we are going on this journey without you. It is for the best anyway, because after what happened, I do not think anyone would want to see you. Let alone work with you. And me? You were so quick to leave that I never even got the liberty of making my own decision.  _

"Minho hyung, everyone is gathered in the main hall," Jisung peaked in Minho’s room, where he saw the elder stood on the balcony. Minho was the only one who had the pleasure of this, as you do not deny Lee Minho what he wants, right?  _ Yeah right.  _

“I’ll be right there Jisung,” and with that, he was left alone to his thoughts again, which again and again kept on returning to a black-haired, snarky ass-hole who refused help no matter what.  _ Maybe it is a good thing we broke up. _

“Minho! Good, you are here!” Chan cheered, “Please help me with setting the dinner up,”

“Of course hyung,” Minho took quick strides towards the blonde struggling to keep Jeongin at bay who just wanted to eat and explore their first location before the complications of the decider got in the way.

“Here you go innie,” Minho said as he handed a dinner plate to the youngest member.

“Ahhh hyung you’re the best!” Jeongin quickly took a seat next to Changbin as they both started arguing on where to go first.

Minho smiled at the childish nature of his two friends. 

"Minho, can I talk to you?" Chan inquired after having given food to all but one,  _ Hyunjin.  _ Having no idea what this conversation could be about, Minho all but nodded his head. Chan took them both to an empty hallway in the villa, 

"You have only come out of your room now since we came here," The eldest started, "Is everything okay?" 

Minho let out a hum before he started reassuring their mother-hen of a leader. Although he was hesitant, he let it go in favour of maybe Minho might tell him on his own accord. 

"Okay, but just know, I am your friend and your leader," And with that, the curly-haired boy went to monitor the rest of the crazy bunch. 

**_ Is _ ** _ everything okay? Of course, I am in the decider, with my friends nonetheless, so what  _ **_ is _ ** _ this empty feeling that keeps clawing at me? Why do I feel like something is missing?  _ And the voice deep in his heart retaliated with  **_ not something but someone _ .  **

"Where are Jisung and Hyunjin?" Minho asked after having returned quite a while later back to the hall,

"Jisung went to get Hyunjin," Changbin spoke with his mouth full, which earned him a grimace from the people around him and Jeongin being the hero and putting his hand in front of the saids' mouth. 

_ Hyunjin's being too quiet...I wonder what is up with him... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, I know the chapters are short but I do have so much to write without giving much away and I'll try to make them longer, keyword being try. But I hope you enjoyed this as things are about to only get more interesting...


	6. Who the hell is that?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch- Kim Seungmin at some point in his life

The crashes of the waves were a good distraction from the storm in his mind. _Does he hate me? I had to though. I would never let him get hurt._ They had arrived shortly, on the island of Hawaii where the officials would give them their first case. _Seungmin deserved this more than me. However it’s for the good he’s not here._

“Hyunjin come on food’s ready!” Shouted Jisung across from the villa to where Hyunjin was sat metres away.

“Yeah be there in a second!”

Jisung flashed a thumbs up and went back inside.

***

As soon as he arrived in the villa, his nose was greeted with smell of fish and something sweet.

“This is lomi lomi and poi!” Exclaimed Chan who had already distributed the food evenly in 6 plates “since we **are** in Hawaii it’s good to familiarise with the traditional food.”

“Yep, might make us solve the case quicker,” added Changbin who in return was met by 5 blank stares. “What? Never heard of food for thought?” At that everybody let out laughs (Jisung a bit too loudly).

“Guys you know the only fish I am willing to eat is salmon,” Hyunjin spoke, eyeing the gloop and the kinda raw fish.

“Well lucky for you it **is** salmon,” Minho said handing him his plate along with it.

“Hyunjin since you have decided to grace us with your presence,” Jisung began “then you better be ready to step a little out of your comfort zone and live a little.” The long-haired boy was confused.

“What Jisung hyung means to say is: how come you applied for the decider?” Finished Jeongin.

_Oh. Ohhhh. Yeah no one needs to know._

“Erm because I wanted to?”

“You don’t sound so sure about that,” observed Minho. _damn him and his observations_

“Yeah we were so prepared to face **him** ,” Changbin said it with so much hatred that Hyunjin unintentionally stepped back.

“Guys calm down, no need to interrogate Hyunjin save those skills for our first case,” Chan his forever saviour asserted.

“Sorry hyung,” Jeongin apologised followed by the rest. Minho still had the curious gaze of the cat but he also began picking the empty plates up after patting his back.

_That was way too close, I can’t tell them. But it hurts to see them hate him, he doesn’t deserve it._

**Knock knock knock**

“Hyunjin can you please get the door?” Asked Chan from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes.

“Yes hyung” Hyunjin reached the front entrance, _it must be the officials with the first case,_ and opened the door after another impatient knock.

“What the-“

“Hi hyunjin”

There he stood in all his 5ft 9” glory, the boy who he had left behind. Kim Seungmin. **Kim freaking Seungmin**

“Close your mouth Hwang we don’t want to stand here all day.” Wait...Was that **The** Kim Woojin? Maybe he had finally lost it. Yeah that’s it. Maybe if he just hit his head hard enough he would wake up.

“What are you doing here?” A voice was heard from behind him,

“I am here to help you of course!” Seungmin answered (a bit too brightly), Minho scoffed.

“Come on baby!”

“Baby?”

“Yep Minho is my ex!” Seungmin smiled _(with too many teeth if you ask me)_

“Wow...” Hyunjin said out loud, which had both Mins looking at him.

“You know Min I’d still hit that,” purred Minho which caused Seungmin to raise an eyebrow in retaliation, “but this time with a baseball bat or a car”

“Ooh kinky,” smirked Seungmin.

Hyunjin had never been more scared in his life. These two were something else.

“Wait is that-“ That was Jisung.

“It’s me in flesh boys, you can take a picture it’ll last longer,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii sorry for the delayed update but life caught up but don’t worry I had always been good at tag so I escaped and am running again


	7. The Circle Of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle of Life but with idiots instead of animals

I was surrounded by The Warriors, each one was giving me skeptical looks except Hyunjin-he looked like he had seen a ghost. _Why does he look so uneasy?_

“We don’t have all day, so can you all stare at Seungmin in your own spare time?” It was Woojin who broke the silence, which then resulted in the 5 staring at him, except Hyunjin, he still was looking at me.

“What Woojin hyung means is; we have the first case with us..” Felix spoke out while shifting from one foot to another.

At that Chan’s eyes softened and beckoned Felix over to him. He looked back at me to ask for assurance, _cute_ , I nodded my head.

“Why were you given the case when Chan hyung is the team leader here?” Leave it to Changbin to ask the hard questions.

I gulped. I couldn’t lie to him, he was my best friend, _my hyung_. “I-“

“We met them on the way here,” It was once again Woojin to the rescue. “And since we are now part of the same team, they wasted less time by handing it over.” I looked at Woojin gratefully. That seemed to have satisfied Changbin’s curiosity. Or suspicion.

“Well either way, our first case is to solve a theft, so far the thief hasn’t resorted to any violent acts but we are told to always be on alert.” Chan explained, “we will visit Mrs Akamu who’s the only witness so far of the robbery, which also makes her a great target so the officials will decide which team gets to provide protection. It will be a huge benefit for the team, if the thief does try to come to that house.”

“That seems easy enough,” grinned Jisung “so what’s the catch?”

“Erm...” Chan struggled to find a sentence, _I bet it has something to do with me, Felix and Woojin._ “Since we can’t over-crowd Mrs Akamu’s house, it’s better if the agents who weren’t in the original team stay back, and perhaps do more research.” _Called it._

“But we can help-“ Felix blurted until he realised all eyes were on him and shied away into Woojin’s arms, Chan seemed bothered.

“Felix you can come with us,” even Chan was shocked with what he was saying.

“But hyung what can Felix do?”

“Well Jisung, for one Felix has exceptional people skills,” I warned _how dare he say that about lixie?!_ “And secondly, that man is a walking data storer so yeah he can definitively help.” That seemed to have done the trick.

“Still it doesn’t mean the rest can’t do that.” _Ah Changbin hyung, why must you be so stubborn?_

“It’s fine Changbin, Felix you **are** coming with us.” It was Minho who emphasised this.

“Well since the roles have been delegated, I guess I’ll take my leave to my room.” I said as I stood up. Woojin followed with Felix still holding his hand.

“Thank you for accepting us in your cirlcle of idiots Chan,” we were met with some very angry glares, leave it to Woojin to always have our back. _This is going to be a long decider_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again, basically they received the case instead of The Warriors [this is what the academy calls the chosen ones] because when they hacked the system to be on he team, Felix also acquired the first case, so the other members won't be suspicious of the 3 joining later than the rest of them. And yeah surprise, Seungmin and Changbin used to be best friends...


End file.
